


Christmas Isn't Cancelled

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [11]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Breedng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: This is a little something of how I imagine things went down after Robert got the call to let him know that the charges had been dropped.





	Christmas Isn't Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been properly edited so sorry for anything that's off.

 

A soft smile is all it took. He had been bricking it, trying to hide it, but bricking it no less. The thought of going to prison, he wasn't cut out for it, and just like that it all went away. The charges had been dropped and Aaron's smile was enough to center him, enough to make him forget about it all.

They both stood there for a moment just taking it all in, then their lips came crashing together, as if starved for each other. Aaron had dropped the ornament that had been in his hands seconds ago, long forgotten, Robert's face was now held between them. Robert was all that mattered. Robert was safe and going nowhere.

It wasn't long before Robert felt the back of his legs hit the kitchen table, and his jacket pulled off him, as soft moan escaped his mouth. “I want you, Aaron.” His soft voice spoke. Aaron was all he wanted. He came so close to losing him again, and all he wanted was to feel him as close as possible.

Aaron moved his hands from Robert's face down his neck and his body, making quick work of his belt, he knelt down as he pulled Robert's jeans and boxers down. He licked his lips as he looked at Robert's already hardening dick, before turning his gaze back to Robert's eyes, and holding it as he took him into his mouth. Robert gasped at the sensation of Aaron's lips wrapped around him, the warmth of it nearly making his knees give, and threaded his fingers through your Aaron's hair.

“Fuck.” He moaned, the sound melding to the hum coming from Aaron as rhythmically moved his head. “Fuck.” It was all he could really say, he had been acting on instinct since he did it, since he admitted to the attack, too afraid for his beautiful husband to do anything but. As much as it terrified him to hear that he would be charged, he kept himself going on instinct, too afraid to give into what it would mean for him, he had finally let everything sink in, and his brain was too wrecked to form proper words. “Fuck.” He said again, as he felt Aaron's fingers gently pulling his cheeks apart from behind, then gently circling his hole. “Oh God.” He gasped as he felt himself hitting the back of Aaron's throat, the tightness around the head of his dick making him quiver. Aaron pulled, a soft popping noise filled the quiet air, and he leaned down to run his tongue along the entirety of Robert's shaft. He stopped as he reached the tip and gently sucked on the head just as he pressed against his hole, making Robert moan deeply. “Fuck me, Aaron.” Robert was finally able let out. “I need to feel you in me.”

“On your back.” Aaron replied as he nodded to the table.

“Here?” He questioned.

“Wouldn't be the first time.” Aaron replied. “On your back. Now.”

Robert did as he was told. He raised himself enough to sit on the table at first, then laid down on his back keeping his eyes on Aaron. He watched as he stood and lifted his shirt over his head, and marveled at his body, still not believing the man in front of him was his, all his, and only his. “Take it off.” He partially jokes.

“Don't ruin this you muppet.” Aaron said as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans, taking his boxers down along with them. His dick sprung to life as it was freedom from his boxers, the head already leaking with precum, the thought of taking Robert this way was enough to get him this worked up.

Robert licked his own lips knowing what was coming, what was about to happen. “Aaron.” He whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Robert said as Aaron spat into his own hand and slicked himself up.

“I love you more.” Aaron replied, his ocean blue eyes lovingly gazed back into Robert's.

“No chance.” Robert replied, then gasped as he felt Aaron's dick pressing against his hole. “Oh God.” He said as he felt the sting that came with the intrusion, the sensitive skin stretching to accommodate Aaron, a hurt that's feels so good. “Fuck.” He gasped as he felt Aaron slide in, slide past the threshold. It wasn't long before Aaron leaned over him, their lips pressing against one another's, they both moaned into it. Robert wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist and pulled him in as far as he could. The sense of being filled is what he wanted, what he needed, and his husband was the only person who could give it to him. Aaron moved his hands to Robert's waist and stood up as he began to thrust into Robert. His movements were gentle and slow at first, but quickly changed as Robert begged for more. “Faster.” He said at first. “Harder.” He begged. He wanted to think of nothing else than the love his husband gives him. He wanted to feel this for days, so he could it was all real. So he could know he was going nowhere.

Aaron's hand squeezed into his waist as he slammed into him. He pulled back as far as he could without pulling out then quickly slammed back, the movements making the table slide on the floor every time. It was then he thanked himself for picking out such a sturdy table. Robert could feel himself getting close, Aaron's thrust all hating the right spot, he was close to coming without even touching himself. They were like magic together. They always had been. He slid his arms up along Aaron's sides and pulled him in a bit closer. “Fuck me, Aaron.” He whispered. He was on the cusp of his orgasm.

Aaron smiled and picked up his pace, his own breath getting heavier, he knew just as well that he was close. He moved his eyes from Robert's eyes to his lips, the beautiful pink luscious lips he couldn't get enough of. Of course even his lips were beautiful, everything else about him was. The fair skin, the freckles that adorned it, his gentle green eyes, and the golden locks. Robert had always been beautiful to him, from the moments he laid eyes on him, he was done for. “I'm close.” Aaron's raspy voice whispered.

“Me too.” Robert said as he used his legs to pull Aaron into him. “Fuck me, husband “

The word. Husband. They'll never get tired of it. “I'm coming.” Aaron moaned.

“Yeah?” Robert nearly gasped. “Come in me.” He said as he felt his own orgasm coming.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Aaron groaned as his pace stuttered. He could feel his toes curl, and his dick tensed, as he unloaded inside of Robert.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Robert followed as he felt the hot spurts of his own load hitting his chest, a stray shot hit his chin, and the rest on his stomach. Again he pulled Aaron in with his legs, making sure he was as far inside of him as possible. Then pulled him down into a kiss. When they finally broke it, Aaron leaned down and licked his chin clean, then went back in for another kiss. Their tongues swirled with one another and Robert hummed the filthiest sound as he tasted himself before he fully collapsed onto the table. Not that he had much long to savor the moment as Aaron pulled him up by his arm and led them back to their room up the stair.

After cleaning themselves off they found themselves on their bed, a tangled mess of limbs, as lied with one another. Robert's head rested on Aaron's chest, the sound of his heartbeat filling him with joy. He couldn't help the small tear that dropped from his eye. “I was so scared.” He said, barely loud enough to be heard. He felt Aaron's arms squeeze tight around him, nothing gentle about the hug either, there was something desperate about it.

“What were you thinking?” He asked, he wasn't angry, how could he be?

“I couldn't just do nothing.” Robert replied. “I know what you went through and I don't want you having to relieve it. Not everyday, not ever.”

“But Robert…”

“No, Aaron. I love you and I can't watch you suffer.” He said. “I wasn't it back then, and I still mean it now.” He told him as he lifted his head to make eye contact with him.

Aaron let out a soft chuckle and smiled. “You're amazing you know that?” He said. “And I'm only saying that cos the charges were dropped.” A loud sigh escaped his mouth. “I...I don't know ow what I would've done without you.”

“Well, you don't have to worry about it.”

“I mean it, Robert. I can't lose ya.”

“You won't.”

“Then just promise me you won't do anything this stupid again.”

Robert's brows furrowed as if thinking about what had been said, and a sad smile spread across his face. “I don't know if I can promise you that, Aaron. I'd do anything for you.”

“I mean it.”

“How about I promise to try?”

“I'll divorce you.”

“Okay, okay, I promise.”

“Good.” Aaron said and pulled Robert in for a kiss. “Then I guess Christmas isn't cancelled after all.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on Twitter @fotografyraptor for robron craziness.


End file.
